A Chance Encounter
by abregaza
Summary: AU Dark Angel What if Max and Logan had meet at a different time and different place. Hints of a series


A chance encounter by Abregaza

DISCLAIMER: I have no legal claim on the characters within this story, they are simply borrowed, put into a different situation and shared with the world.

A/N: This is an alternate universe fic. Don't take anything too seriously.

The club was dark and hot; , like the music that poured from the speakers surrounding the nameless people dancing.

In the middle of the floor she danced, her movements primal and enticing. Gradually a group of men surrounded the lush wild beauty, captivated by her, wanting to be close to her. She barely noticed them, lost in the music as she was. The only reaction they got from her was happened when one of them got too close and touched her, ; quickly the crowd learnt this was a bad idea as man after man was painfully taught that she wouldn't allow touching.

She didn't know how long she'd been there when she noticed him entering the building; it could have been mere hours or it could have been days. Even in the smoky gloom of the underground club he stood out, shimmering like the rare Seattle sun, or a holy object.

Her enhanced vision allowed her to see him clearly. Eagerly she took in his handsome features, the tawny rumpled hair; the startlingly intense green eyes. There was something about him that would make him stand out in any crowd, something besides the fact that he obviously had money. His clothing and watch was were high quality goods; even a blind person would be able to tell that from across the room and Max certainly wasn't blind.

He smiled dashingly, and laughed at something his friend said. The black man nodded and headed towards a table while Mr Tall, Rich and Gorgeous headed towards the bar.

She continued dancing, flowing with the music, but her gaze stayed fixed on him. She watched as he took a pitcher of beer back to the table and settled down with his friend, . as As he filled their mugs his gaze met hers, and he smiled absently, before his friend began chatting animatedly with him.

If she hadn't been watching him so intently, she wouldn't have noticed the way his gaze kept returning to her.

She moved through the crowd around her, finding herself standing at his table before she realised she'd moved. She leaned down over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Dance with me!"

He turned slightly and smiled at her as she took a small step backwards, then nodded. "We'll continue this later," he said without looking at his table companion, then he stood and took the hand she held out to him, following her on onto the dance floor and ignoring the startled, "Logan!" from his companion.

Back in the middle of the dance floor she began to dance again, smiling when he stepped in close behind her and began to move in perfect synchronicity with her.

After a few moments she turned to face him, running a hand through her long dark hair and wrapping her other arm around his neck as they continued to dance.

"I'm Logan," he said, bending to talk softly in her ear. His warm breath on her skin made her shiver slightly, and he smiled at his obvious effect on her.

"Max," she whispered in return, arching her back as his hand slipped under the back of her silk top.

Neither of them knew how much time passed, as they moved, twined together on the dance floor. Suddenly the tension grew unbearable between them and Logan fused their mouths together in a hot and hungry kiss.

Finally Max broke away from the kiss, and they stared at each other, slightly shocked by the strange connection between them. She rested her head on his shoulder, moving after a few moments to nip at his throat.

With a violent groan, he grabbed her hand and began dragging her from the club. She followed eagerly, smiling when his friend tried to intercept them and Logan merely said he'd call him tomorrow and kept moving.

The chill of the night only intensified her sensitivity to him. He dragged her down the street and pressed her against a car as he searched in his pocket for the keys. She struggled to pull his shirt free from his designer jeans, succeeding as his mouth began to move down her neck, her hands eagerly roaming his skin.

He pulled away and swore violently, finally pulling the keys from his pocket and fumbling to open the lock. When he finally got the door open he lifted her into the car, quickly fixing her seatbelt before slamming the door and running around the car to climb into the driver's seat.

He gunned the engine, and peeled out leaving a decent amount of rubber on the street. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed towards him making him gulp as her hand rested on his thigh.

"Careful," he muttered, "I want to live long enough to do this."

She pouted, and spotting a motel with a vacancy sign lit up, he made a quick decision.

"You deserve better," he said seriously, "but... I'll kill us both if I tried try to drive any further."

She purred as he opened her door and pulled her against him, "Just hurry!"

He barely managed to walk the distance from the car to the office of the motel, ; he rented a room, trying his hardest to be coherent as she slipped her hand into his back pocket and snuggled against his side.

Finally they were in the cheap hotel room, she kicked the door closed behind them and basically climbed his body wrapping her legs around him as he stumbled backwards towards the bed.

They fell backwards onto the soft mattress when his knees collided with the bed frame.

The next portion of time passed in a general blur, of warm hands and mouths on skin, of tension, and finally a deep completion. Then they lay twined together under the covers, she snuggled against him and he dropped a kiss on her forehead before they both dropped off to sleep.

When he awoke with the dawn she was gone, a silent wraith in the night disappeared with the darkness. The imprint of where she had slept next to him during the night was still warm.

Logan Cale slowly dressed, and checked out of the motel. As he drove home he vowed to find the mysterious woman, Max.

"Max." he savoured the sound of her name, a name he had cried through the night in many tones from pleading to pleasure.

She was more than just a one-night stand. More than just a chance encounter. His other half and - she was gone after only one solitary night.

"Max," he said again softly.

Just a chance encounter?


End file.
